Doráemon, En Busca Del Arca Del Reino Perdida
by Ricku
Summary: doraemon, y sus amigos, se enbarcan en la más grande de sus aventuras, ya que deberán encontrar el Arca Del Reino Perdida. lo conseguirán? Este Fict, está sin terminar. por lo que si alguien quiere continuarlo, está a su total disposición. Abandonware


Doraemon

In.

And The Raider Kingdom Lost Ark.

Traducción al Español.

Doráemon

En.

En Busca Del Arca Del Reino Perdida.

¡Sinopsis!

en esta historia, se va a contar, una de las mas grandes historias, para nuestros compañeros de doraemon, ya que en esta trepidante historia, Novita, Suneo, Shizuka, Takeshi gouda, tambien llamado gigante, y como nó, el amigo de novita y la pandilla, Doraemon, el gato robot del siglo XXII, deverán adentrarse en lo más profundo de las tierras Árabes, ya que la misión de estos 5 amigos, es encontrar el misterioso Arca Del reino, que en muchas ocasiones, fue usada para expulsar a los matones fuera del reino de Ágrabah. por eso se le llama el Arca Del reino, ya que el tremendo poder que había en el interior del Arca del reino, era mortal para quien osase tocarla, y no solo eso. si no también para quien osase abrirla. en definitiba, se le puso el nombre de Arca Del reino, para distinguirla del Arca de la Alianza, aunque sus similitudes, son exáctamente iguales, menos por dos cosas, que descubriremos en el fanfíct. como hemos dicho, se le llama Arca del Reino. pero en realidad, el Arca, pertenecía y pertenece, aunque después de muerta, a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. otra cosa. en este fanfíct, no van a aparecer, ni Aladdín, ni Yasmín, ya que esta historia se desarrolla, en el siglo XXI, y esos ya han muerto, hace 70 Millones de Años atrás. por otro lado, Ágrabah, si existe en esta historia. pero habrá cambiado muchísimo desde entonces, y hoy en día, para cualquier Arqueólogo Árabe, le sería imposible encontrar el Arca Del Reino, que como hemos dicho, es exactamente igual que el Arca de la Alianza, menos por 2 cosas, como ya he dicho. podrán nuestros 5 amigos encontrar el Arca Del Reino entre todo el reino de Arabia? y más aún. realmente, El Arca Del reino se encuentra en Arabia? o se encuentra en un paradero desconocido. la pregunta que dejo como incógnita, es. donde se encuentra Realmente el Arca Del Reino, que es igual que El Arca De La Alianza, menos por 2 cosas? si queréis saber donde se encuentra el Arca Del Reino, y que es lo que Oculta en su Interior, seguíd leyendo, el resto del Fanfict, ya que revelará muchas más cosas del Arca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1. Un Día Tranquilo En Tokyo, Japón. La Regañina de Novita, por Parte de Shizuka.

Érase que se era, en el Siglo XXI, en una pequeña ciudad, bueno, ahora Gran ciudad, Llamada Tokyo, en el país Japonés, hamaneció un nuevo día, en el que los Pájaros revoloteaban por todos los lados, de aquella hermosa capital Japonesa de Tokyo. en ese mismo instante, el sol de la mañana, comenzó a Alumbrar las casas japonesas, y a lo lejos, el gran monte fugimi, comenzó a ser alumbrado por el sol de aquel nuevo día. dejemos que el sol de la mañana, y su dulce brisa, bañe las copas de los Árboles, y vallamos directos hacia una casita, con el tejado de color rojizo, y la fachada toda ella, de un color marrón color café. en donde la cual, en el comedor, la Madre de novita, estaba revisando las cuentas bancarias, mientras decía. ¡Bueno, ya estamos sin un maldito duro, otra vez, tenemos la cuenta en números Rojos! dijo la madre de novita, mientras miraba a un señor gordo con gafas y que iba vestido de Azul, con una corbata. iba a ir a trabajar. en ese momento, el padre de novita dijo, a la señora. que es lo que te pasa Mamá? mamá lo digo ppor cariño. aunque de todos modos, te llamaré Jazhuki. dijo el señor kiko. nada Kaiko, solo que no tenemos ni un maldito duro, en este més, y no sé como vamos a cocinar, nada, ya que la compra, en estos últimos años, está muy cara. dijo Jazhuki a Kaiko. bueno, dijo kaiko. he llegado a la solucción, de que a novita, se le pida todos los días, el dinero que el Ahorra, y así al menos, tendremos algo para poder comprár y comer. jazhuki dijo a kaiko. es una buena idea, así que ahora, cuando vaya a levantar a novita, le pediré todos sus ahorros, y por lo menos, los usaremos en algo de probecho, que no sean esos libros de Comics, y esos libros de Arqueología, que ahora, le ha dado por Comprar!! dijo jazhuki enfadada a kaiko. no me digas que ahora a novita, le ha dado por estudiar Arqueología! dijo kaiko asombrado a jazhuki. así es kaiko, dijo jazhuki, mientras cortaba las últimas barras de pan, que les quedaban para poder comer tostadas. ahora nuestro hijo novita, quiere serArqueólogo, para encontrar objetos antiguos. volvió a decir jazhuki a kaiko. kaiko dijo a jazhuki. bien, y doraemon, que dice al respecto a eso? preguntó kaiko a jazhuki. doraemon¡pues que ba a decir! pues que está encantado de que por lo menos estudie Algo. dijo jazhuki a kaiko. kaiko dijo. bueno, pues si estudia libros de Arqueología, no se lo podemos proibir. dijo kaiko a jazhuki. ¡pero no te das cuenta de que esos libros son muy caros, cuestan cada uno de ellos, 11 mil yens, dinero que podríamos aprovechar nosotros, para la casa! gritó jazhuki a kaiko. bueno, déjale que estudie algo, ya que almenos, cuando decída irse con sus amigos y novia con doraemon, a una de sus aventurillas, podrán encontrar algo de valor antiguo! dijo kaiko a jazhuki. ¡ya, segúramente, el Arca de la Alianza! note jode! gritó jazhuki a kaiko. no eso tal vez nó, porque desapareció sin dejar rastro, seguramente, por la gracia de dios. pero algo antiguo, como vasijas jamás encontradas en tiendas, relojes de más de hace 4 mil años atrás, más o menos. y bueno, si llega a ser un buen Arqueólogo, es posible que hasta puedan dar con el Arca De la Alianza. dijo kaiko a jazhuki. ¡ni hablar! gritó jazhuki, novita, no vá a estudiar Arqueología! y ahora mismo, voy a quemar todos sus malditos libros de Arqueología, que son un mal gasto de dinero! dijo jazhuki, mientras el señor kaiko, padre de novita, comenzó a soñar con el Arca de la Alianza, mientras se dirigía hacia el trabajo. dejemos al señor kaiko, que se valla a trabajar, y volvamos a casa de novita, en donde la cual, en la habitación de arriba, novita, que era un niño de 12 años de edad, estaba dormido, metido en una especie de cama japonesa, arropado completamente. novita era de pelo moreno, cara redonda con piel blanca. en ese mismo momento, la puerta del dormitorio, se abrió de golpe, y la señora jazhuki, dijo. ¡Novita¡venga, levántate de la cama, que son las 7:30 de la mañana! dijojazhuki, mientras se dirigía hacia un armario ropero. nada más habrirlo, se encontró con que en el armario, había una cama japonesa, del mismo tamaño que la que tenía novita en el suelo. y en su interior, se encontraba durmiendo, un gato regordete de color Azul y blanco, que en el cuello, lucía un collar de color rojo, con un cascabel de color amarillo, antirratones, en la barriga, portaba un bolsillo de color blanco, que conectaba con la cuarta dimensión, y que portaba objetos, para ayudar a novita, en sus abenturillas. este gato regordete, era nada más y nada menos, que doraemon, el gato cósmico. en ese momento, doraemon, al sentir, que la luz del sol de la mañana, penetraba entre sus ojos, doraemon, despertó de sus sueños, y dijo. valla, ya está la señora jazhuki de mal humor con novita. me pregunto que habrá hecho ahora. dijo doraemon, mientras saltaba del armario hacia el suelo de la habitación de novita, que por cierto, era de color blanca, y azul con lunares rosas. doraemon, se acercó a un novita, que estaba muy atareado en recojer libros arqueolójicos, y de más trastos, y le preguntó. ¿oye novita. se puede saber lo que has hecho ahora? preguntó doraemon. yo nada doraemon, no he hecho nada. no sé porque mi madre está de mal humor esta mañana. dijo novita, mientras se arreglaba el pelo, ya que se había vestido, con un jerséi de color amarillo, todo él, y con unos pantalones de color Azul. doraemon dijo a novita. bueno, sea lo que sea, no me gusta en absoluto. dijo el gato robot. amí tampoco me gusta doraemon, y es lo primero que le voy a preguntar ahora. dijo novita, mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia el comedor, dispuesto a desayunar, seguido por doraemon, que cogió su tazón de dorayakis. doraemon, dijo mientras se relamía de puro gusto. dorayakis, me encantan los dorayakis! mientras tanto, novita, con su tazón de leche con galletas, que a él le gustaban mucho, le dijo a su madre, la señora jazhuki. que es lo que te pasa mamá, que estás de mal humor esta mañana? preguntó el confiado Novita, suponiendo saber la respuesta de todos los días. pues esto, novita. comenzó la señora jazhuki. resulta que tu padre, el señor kaiko, me ha estado diciendo, que te has comprado libros de Arqueología. es eso cierto? preguntó jazhuki a novita. doraemon, pensaba. ho, ho. aquí va a pasar algo malo. pensaba doraemon. que tiene de malo estudiar arqueología mamá? preguntó novita a jazhuki. que que es lo que tienen de malo¡que cuestan 11 mil yens! eso es lo que tiene de malo! novita dijo. lo siento mamá, pero esos 11 mil yens, me los ahorro yó, y no puedes hacer nada, para hevitarlo, así que es mi dinero, y no quiero que te metas en mis estudios! gritó novita a su madre, la señora jazhuki. jazhuki dijo. lo siento novita, pero a partir de ahora, me vas a dar todos los días, que consigas los 11 mil yens, ya que lo vamos a aprovechar para no quedarnos nunca sin dinero. está claro? dijo la madre de novita. ¡pero, porque me haces esto! gritó novita a jazhuki. porque no tenemos un maldito duro novita, y ya está¡san se acabó! gritó jazhuki a novita. en ese momento, novita, sin rechistar a su madre, le entregó los 11 mil yens, que había ahorrado para comprarse hoy, el siguiente libro de Arqueología. jazhuki dijo. así me gusta hijo mío, algún día, me lo agradecerás. dijo jazhuki, mientras guardaba el dinero de novita, bajo llave. novita, mientras tanto, dijo a doraemon. ¡no es justo¡porque tengo que ser yo quien les saque las castañas del fuego! dijo novita mosqueado a doraemon. doraemon, solo explicó. lo siento novita, ya sabes que amí me dá lo mismo que estudies arqueología, o que estudies otra cosa. pero debes comprender que esos libros de Arqueología, cuestan 11 mil yens, y por lo tanto, son muy caros para nosotros. dijo doraemon. ahora, que por otro punto, si tu ahorras tus propios 11 mil yens, tampoco lo veo muy bien, que tu madre, te los quite. dijo de nuevo doraemon. pero bueno, ya buscaré una solucción a esto. dijo doraemon, mientras acompañaba a novita hacia la puerta de salida, con la mochila, a la espalda. novita dijo. bueno doraemon, nos veremos por la tarde. vale? preguntó el muchacho. de acuerdo novita, nos veremos. anda, corre, no vaya a ser que llegues tarde. dijo doraemon, mientras veía como el chico moreno novita, salía corriendo hacia la escuela. acto seguido, doraemon, cerró la puerta de la casa de novita, y subió al dormitorio, para buscar una solucción a su problema. dejemos la casa de novita, y vallamos a una casa un poco más grande que la de éste, con el tejado de color azul, y la fachada de color blanco azulado turquesa. donde en la cual, en un dormitorio de color rosado todo él, una niña de pelo castaño con 2 coletillas a los lados, y que vestía un vestido todo él, hasta la falda, de color de rosa. pero muy por debajo de la falda, había una pequeña linea blanca, que vordeaba toda la falda. estaba sentada en su escritorio, estudiando como nó, lo mismo que su Novio. Arqueología. en ese momento, la señora minamoto, dijo a su hija. shizuka minamoto, venga niña, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. shizuka dijo. ya voy, mamá. dijo shizuka, mientras cerraba su libro de Arqueología, y recogía sus cosas, colocando los deveres que ya tenía echos desde ayer por la noche, después, cerró la mochila, y se la colgó a la espalda. finalmente, shizuka, bajó las escaleras, con dirección al comedor. shizuka era una niña de pelo castaño con 2 coletillas a los lados de la cabeza, pero por la parte de Atrás. tenía una carita de niña dulce, y redonda, con los ojos negros. y una boca con sabor a fresa, por parte de novita. vestía con un vestido y falda de color de rosa, solo que por debajo de la falda, tenía una linea blanca que la vordeaba toda. la madre de shizuka dijo. hija, te veo muy centrada en la arqueología. buscas algo importante? preguntó la señora minamoto. shizuka dijo. si mamá, ando en busca de un objeto muy importante. dijo shizuka a su madre. ha, y que objeto es el que estás buscando? preguntó la señora minamoto. no lo puedo decir mamá, hasta que no esté segura de si es ese objeto, o no lo es. dijo shizuka, convencida, de que si decía el nombre del objeto en cuestión, la madre y el padre de shizuka, irían con ella a buscarlo. en ese momento, shizuka, después de desayunar, dijo a su madre. volveré por la tarde mamá, no me esperes para comer, ya que se come en el cole, por ser el último día de clase, antes de las vacaciones de verano. dijo la niña, mientras salía, a toda velocidad, de su casa, con dirección hacia la escuela. de camino a la escuela, novita, en su largo caminar, se había tropezado con dekishugi, que le dijo. te as hecho daño novita? preguntó el chico. no gracias dekishugi. estoy bien. dijo novita, tratando de no establecer conversación con él, ya que no se llebaban bien. dekishugi dijo. bueno hijo, solo quería ayudarte. pero ya veo que no te dejas ayudar. dijo en alta voz, a un novita, que siguió su camino sin hacerle caso a él. en ese momento, novita, se encontró con su novia shizuka, que tras vesarla en la boca, la dijo. hola, que tal con los estudios? preguntó novita. shizuka dijo. bueno, con los estudios bien. dijo la niña, a novita. ha, baya. y en el término de Arqueología? que tal lo llevas? preguntó novita a shizuka, ya que él sabía que su novia, estaba estudiando arqueología como él. shizuka dijo. bueno, en ese tema, voy bastante bien, ya que estoy a punto de dar con un objeto, que nadie conoce. dijo shizuka a novita. balla. y que objeto es ese que nadie conoce? preguntó novita a shizuka. en ese mismo momento, Shizuka, cogió a novita por el hombro y le apolló contra una pared. luego le dijo. si te lo cuento de camino a la escuela, me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? preguntó shizuka a novita. tranquila shizuka, dijo novita. tu secreto estará a salvo con migo. dijo novita, con una sonrisa entre dientes. shizuka dijo. bueno. pues te lo voy a contar. hando en busca de un Arka, que es muy parecida al Arca de la Alianza, menos por 2 cosas. dijo shizuka a novita. un Arca has dicho? preguntó novita incrédulo. ¡bueno no halces la voz! gritó shizuka a novita. sí, un Arca muy extraña, aunque si la mirásemos de cerca, se parece al Arca de la Alianza. pero como te he dicho, no es el Arca de La Alianza, ya que le cambian 2 cosas. dijo shizuka a novita. vale, y que arca es, si no es el Arca de la Alianza? y que cosas le cambian? preguntó novita a shizuka, mientras estaban caminando de nuevo, hacia la escuela. eso es lo que no logro entender, ya que la forma de los 2 querubines que tiene en la tapa, son de forma animal. es decir, es un Aguila a cada lado de la tapa, con cada Ala de un solo lado habierta, de tal forma que las puntas de las 2 alas se tocan entre ellas. formando un triángulo hueco entre las 2 alas habiertas. dijo shizuka. un momento, un momento shizuka. me estás diciendo que los 2 querubines de la tapa del arca, son de forma animal, y que es un Águila a cada lado, es decir, una por lado? preguntó novita a shizuka. shizuka dijo a novita. mira, es más o menos así. dijo shizuka, mientras dibujaba la tapa del Arca con los 2 querubines tal y como ella misma lo había relatado. novita, les hechó un vistazo, y luego dijo. hajám. ya entiendo. es un Águila a un lado de la tapa del Arca, mirando hacia la izquierda, de tal forma que la única Ala que tiene estirada, mirando hacia la derecha, choca con la otra Ala que mira hacia la izquierda del otro Águila que está al otro lado, que mira hacia la derecha. dijo novita. shizuka dijo. así es novita, de tal forma que entre las 2 alas, se queda un Triángulo hueco, que no sé para que se utilizará. dijo shizuka. luego, dijo de nuevo la niña, a los cuatro lados de la tapa del Arca, ya que los 2 querubines se encuentran en el medio de ella, se extiende una guirnalda de Hserpientes de oro, a lo continuo. de tal modo, que la tapa, quedaría así. dijo shizuka, mientras dibujaba la tapa del Arca al completo, incluyendo a los 2 querubines, y la guirnalda de oro, en forma de serpientes. novita, lo vió y dijo. ya, ya veo. y no sabes como se llama ese Arca? preguntó novita a shizuka. nó, no tengo ni idea, de cual es. dijo la niña. bueno, pues entonces, será mejor que sigas repasando las escrituras del libro, haber si encuentras algo. dijo novita, a shizuka, ya que habían llegado a la puerta de la escuela, y en ella, se encontraban gigante y suneo, que ya empezaron a meterse con el pobre de novita. en la clase. buenos días. dijo el maestro de la escuela a todos sus alumnos. buenos días, dijo novita. buenos días, replicó suneo. buenos días. replicó gigante. buenos días, querido maestro. dijo la dulce de shizuka. buenos días, replicaron los demás alumnos. el maestro dijo. bien, ahora vamos a comenzar con una clase de Matemáticas. dijo el maestro, al tiempo que ordenaba a sus alumnos, que abriesen el libro de problemas, por la página 29. bien. dijo el Maestro. ahora, quiero que hagáis todos los problemas, de la página 29 hasta la página 42. de acuerdo, es un exámen Matemático. en ese momento, todos los alumnos de la clase de ese maestro, comenzaron ha hacer el exámen matemático, desde la página 29 hasta la página 42, lo que les llevó casi toda la mañana, ya que los problemas que presentaban esas páginas, eran complicados. tan complicados que algunos alumnos de la clase, no pudieron contestar a muchos de ellos. pero novita, suneo, shizuka, y gigante, los habían contestado todos. en ese momento, el maestro dijo. ¡Alto, se acabó el Tiempo! gritó el maestro. luego, volvió a decir. bien chicos, quiero que me dejéis los cuadernos encima de la mesa, ya que en este tiempo en que vosotros os váis a comer, yo corregiré los exámenes, y pondré las notas, que luego, os llevaréis a buestras casas. dijo el maestro, al mismo tiempo, en que daba la orden de que sus alumnos, saliesen a comer. como en el comedor de chicos, y de chicas, estaba separado, Novita, se sentó con Dekishugi, suneo, y gigante, y comenzó ha hablar, de lo que les gustaría ser de mallores. suneo dijo. pues yo de mayor, quiero ser Médico, ya que pagan una buena pasta. y como mi padre de por sí, ya es Arqueólogo, pues más pasta tendremos. en nuestra cuenta bancaria. dijo suneo. gigante dijo. bueno, pues yo de mayor, quiero ser cantante, y actuar en conciertos. dijo gigante. no creo que te contraten en ninguno, ya que cantas fatal. pensaba novita por lo bajo. dekishugi dijo. pues yo de mayor, quiero ser director de una gran empresa de videojuegos, y desarrollarlos, para el público. en ese momento, suneo dijo. y tu que quieres ser de mayor novita? preguntó suneo con sarcasmo. gigante dijo. seguro que un fracasado, como toda su familia. ji ji ji ji ji jí. ¡eso es mentira¡no voy a ser un fracasado como vosotros! gritó novita muy enfadado. ¡yo de mayor, voy a ser Arqueólogo como shizuka! gritó novita. en ese momento, en todo el comedor de chicos, explotaron las carcajadas. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. gigante dijo. un Arqueólogo. ji ji ji ji ji ji ji jí. se rió gigante. en ese momento, suneo dijo. Novita, mira. puede que shizuka, se haya ganado el poder estudiar Arqueología. pero eso es porque ella estudia, un montón. pero en cambio tú, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. gigante y dekishugi dijeron a la vez. tu no estudias nada novita, así, que nunca podrás ser Arqueólogo en la vida! ji ji ji ji ji ji jí. se rieron todos de novita. pero en ese momento, novita dijo. ¡ya vasta¡no soporto que os riáis de mí, ahora por listos, no voy a contaros nada de los progresos de shizuka! dijo novita muy enfadado. en ese momento, gigante dijo. venga, no seas tan rencoroso. dijo gigante. suneo dijo. venga novita, cuenta los secretos de shizuka, tu eres muy dado a eso. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. se rió suneo. en ese momento, novita enfadado dijo. ¡shizuka ha descubierto un Arca nueva que no es el Arca de la Alianza! dijo novita muy enfadado, mientras suneo y gigante, junto con dekisugi, no dejaban de reirse de él. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... pero de repente, dejaron de reirse en seco, y suneo dijo. un Arca nueva has dicho? preguntó suneo a novita. así es. parece ser que es idéntica al Arca de la Alianza, menos porque le cambian los 2 querubines de la tapa del Arca, y cambia la guirnalda de oro, ya que la de la Alianza, los 2 querubines, son de forma Amjelical, y la guirnalda de oro, es cuadrangular, y en esta, los 2 querubines, son de forma Animal, y la guirnalda de oro, es de forma de serpiente. dijo novita a los 3. gigante dijo. joder con shizuka, como descubre cosas¡que rabia! dijo gigante enfadado. Dekishugi dijo. y sabe como se llama ese Arca nueva? preguntó el chico nuevo a novita. nó, no sabe nada, así que no quiero que se lo preguntéis, ya que no sabe nada de nada, y además, no quería que os lo contara. dijo novita a sus amigos. en ese momento, la comida, transcurrió sin ningún problema, nada más, porque se hacían preguntas. y entre ellas, era, que como se llamaba el Nuevo Arca. en ese momento, las clases de la tarde, comenzaron, y el maestro dijo. bueno chicos, voy a daros los exámenes, ya que ya los he corregido. dijo el maestro. shizuka dijo a novita. oye novita, no saben nada de lo del Arca. verdad? preguntó shizuka a novita. nó, no te preocupes shizuka, que ellos no saben nada del Arca. dijo novita a shizuka. bien, vale. cuento con tigo. ¡no quiero que se te escape el secreto! dijo shizuka, mosqueada. en ese momento, el profesor, dijo. Gigante, mala suerte. solamente, has sacado un 3. así que eso es suspenso. dijo el maestro, entregándo la nota del examen a gigante. después, el maestro, se dirigió hacia la señorita Shizuka minamoto y la dijo. shizuka por diós, que es lo que te está pasando? últimamente no me estudias nada, y me estás sacando malas notas, de las que tú sueles sacar. lo siento shizuka, pero tienes un 2. suspenso. yo lo sé profesor, yo se lo que le está pasando a shizuka, por lo cual, no estudia nada! dijo gigante. novita dijo. no profesor, eso es mentira, shizuka, se encuentra muy bien. verdad shizuka? intentó salvarse novita, de una regañina, que shizuka, podría meterle, si se enterase, de que novita, había dibulgado el secreto, del Arca, que aún no se sabe nada. en ese momento, Gigante dijo. se lo digo maestro? el profesor, viendo que novita, intentaba defenderse, dijo. si gigante, dilo. dijo el maestro. no gigante, no lo digas, te lo suplico. dijo novita muy nervioso. el maestro dijo. ¡Takeshi gouda, Ahora! insistió el maestro. takeshi gouda dijo. bien maestro. verás, shizuka, no estudia nada, porque está concentrada en estudios Arqueológicos, para dar con un Arca, que es muy similar al Arca De la Alianza, construida por moisés, a petición de yahbé. dijo gigante. el maestro dijo. es eso cierto shizuka? preguntó el maestro. así es. eso es cierto, estoy buscando pruebas, para salir estas bacaciones de verano con novita, en busca del Arca. dijo shizuka minamoto. el maestro dijo. lo siento shizuka, pero voy a tener que hablar seriamente con tu madre y padre, ya que tus estudios Arqueológicos, pueden esperar, para tus ratos libres, porque cuando se está en la escuela¡se estudian cosas de la escuela, y no jilipolleces de ningún Arca, ya que solo existe el Arca de la Alianza! no hay evidencias de ningún nuevo Arca! dijo el maestro muy enfadado. lo siento maestro, está bien, lo he comprendido. dijo shizuka. dejaré la Arqueología, para otros tiempos. dijo shizuka. el maestro dijo. así me gusta, no quiero que te comas los sesos en pruebas que solo son ciencia ficción. dijo el maestro. luego dijo. bueno chicos, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este curso, y espero que al siguiente, traigáis nuevas energías, para poder trabajar, mucho mejor. dijo el maestro, sabiendo la respuesta de sus alumnos. y a las 6:00 de la tarde, las clases finalizaron. a la salida de la escuela, suneo y gigante, salieron a toda velocidad, a casa de este último, o sea de suneo. solo quedaron a las afueras de la escuela Novita novi, y la señorita Shizuka minamoto. novita dijo a shizuka. lo siento de veras shizuka, lo siento. shizuka dijo. ¡traidor¡me has traicionado novita¡me digiste que no lo sabía nadie! dijo shizuka muy enfadada. intenté ocultarlo, ya que no quería que gigante lo dijese. dijo novita a shizuka. ¡no me vale novita¡no me vale¡por tu culpa, he quedado en el más puro ridículo! dijo shizuka muy enfadada. puedes perdonarme shizuka, no lo sabe nadie más. dijo novita. en ese momento, shizuka dijo. ¡ni de coña te voy a perdonar¡novita, no quiero que vuelbas a dirigirme la palabra, en todo lo que te queda de vida! dijo shizuka, a la vez, que le metió un buen tortazo a novita, que le dejó la mano marcada en la cara. acto seguido, shizuka, salió corriendo de la salida de la escuela, mientras que novita, se quedó solo mientras se hacía de noche. mientras novita estaba solo llorando, por el dolor de la bofetada, la silueta de Doraemon, sobrevolando la escuela le alertó de que devía acudir a su llamada, y dijo. ¡Doraemooooooooooon! acto seguido, el gato cósmiko, alertado por el grito de novita, descendió de las alturas y dijo. vaya novita, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ya que la señora jazhuki, y el señor kaiko, han quemado todos tus libros de Arqueología. dijo doraemon, a novita. novita dijo. ¡genial¡la cosa, no me podía ir peor! dijo novita, a doraemon. doraemon, dijo. pero que ha pasado? preguntó doraemon. novita le dijo. vamos a casa doraemon, mañana te lo explico. dijo novita, mientras que se montaba a lomos de doraemon, y sobrevolaron la escuela, con dirección a su casa. una vez, hubieron llegado a casa, jazhuki dijo. ¡novita¡porqué llegas tan tarde a casa! novita, dijo. ¡porque me sale de las malditas narices! algún problema? preguntó novita a su madre a gritos. doraemon dijo. balla, balla. este no es el novita que yo conozco. dijo doraemon para sus adentros. en ese mismo momento, la señora jazhuki y el señor kaiko dijeron a novita a voz en grito. ¡novita, vete ahora mismo a cenar, y luego a la cama castigado¡hoy no ves la serie que te gusta tanto! gritaron la madre y el padre de novita. novita dijo. ¡me dá igual, no quiero ver esa maldita serie de dibujos animados! dijo novita a voz en grito, mientras se tomaba su plato de volas de Arroz, su baso de leche, y su paquete de galletas. después, y sin despedirse de su padre y su madre, novita, siempre acompañado por su fiel amigo del Alma Doraemon, subió las escaleras de la casa, que llebaban a su dormitorio. acto seguido, novita, se desvistió, y se metió en la cama, para poder dormir, lo mismo que su amigo doraemon, que le dijo desde el ropero. buenas noches novita, que duermas bien. mañana me explicas la situación. dijo doraemon, a la vez que se daba la buelta, y se dormía. novita dijo. buenas noches, doraemon. dijo el niño. y acto seguido, se dió la buelta, y se durmió. soñando con las pruebas encontradas de shizuka, y de si realmente había Otro Arca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2. Doraemon busca información Sobre el Arca Del Reino.

a la mañana siguiente, doraemon, dijo a novita. oye novita, vamos, que ya es de día. dijo el gato cósmico. en ese momento, novita, abrió los ojos y dijo a doraemon. vale doraemon. pero que hora es? preguntó novita. son las 11:00 de la mañana. has dormido casi toda la noche de un tirón. dijo doraemon, al tiempo de que sacaba de su bolsillo mágico, una vandeja de dorallaquis. novita dijo. vaya, si son ya las 11:00 de la mañana, supongo que mi madre y mi padre, estarán ya levantados. no es así? preguntó novita a doraemon. así es novita, mamá y papá, ya están levantados de sobras. dijo doraemon a novita. luego, doraemon, se puso a comerse los dorallaquis, que había sacado de su volsillo mágico. al tiempo que le decía a novita. y bien novita. que es lo que ha sucedido aller, que te quedaste hasta casi las 10:00 de la noche en la escuela? preguntó doraemon a novita. novita, se sentó en el escritorio, y le dijo a doraemon. verás doraemon. ayer por la mañana, mientras iba de camino ha la escuela, me encontré con shizuka, y le pregunté que como iba en sus estudios, normales. dijo novita. doraemon dijo. ha, y que fue lo que te dijo ella? preguntó el gato. novita dijo. pues que iba muy bien en los estudios normales. dijo novita. eso es bueno. dijo doraemon. algo más? preguntó el gato cósmico. así es. dijo novita. doraemon dijo. y que fue? novita dijo. le pregunté a shizuka, que como llevaba los estudios Arqueológicos. doraemon dijo. ha. y que te contestó ella? preguntó doraemon. novita dijo. pues que bien, que había dado con las pistas de un posible nuevo Arca, que no es el Arca de la Alianza de yahbé, pero que es muy similar, y que no sabe su nombre. dijo novita a doraemon. ha, y que aspecto tiene el Arca? preguntó Doraemon. bueno, lo único que shizuka sabe, comenzó novita, es que la tapa del Arca, es rectangular, y que en el medio, hay 2 querubines en forma animal, y que luego tiene una guirnalda de oro en forma de serpiente. es lo único que sabe de ella. dijo novita a doraemon. bueno, por los datos que me has dado, puedo pensar que es una réplica del Arca De La Alianza, para que no se encuentre la verdadera, ya que el Arca de la Alianza, es un condensador eléctrico, que mata a cualquiera que no esté autorizado a tocarla, y mucho menos abrirla, para contemplar las piezas sagradas. habrir el Arca de la Alianza, es la muerte automática. eso es lo que yo pienso, por los datos que me has dado. dijo doraemon a novita. entonces, no existe otra arca parecida a la de la Alianza? preguntó novita a doraemon. doraemon dijo a novita. vamos haber novita. yo no he dicho que no haya otro Arca, parecido al de la Alianza. yo solamente, he dicho, que con los datos que me has dado, puedo pensar que es una réplica Exácta o modificada, del Arca De la Alianza, enterrada en alguna parte, mientras que la verdadera, sigue sin aparecer. ahora, puede ser otro arca. no vamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente. dijo doraemon a novita. gracias doraemon. dijo novita. de nada novita. eso sí. de todas formas, buscaré información de ese supuesto nuevo Arca con la información de los 2 querubines de la tapa, en forma animal, y la guirnalda de oro en forma de serpiente. posiblemente esa información, si existe un nuevo arca con esos 2 cambios, se me informará de ello, y podremos ir en su busca. dijo doraemon. deveras que si existe ese Arca, vamos a ir en su busca? preguntó novita a doraemon. doraemon dijo. por supuesto que iremos en su busca, será nuestro recuerdo de la aventura. dijo doraemon, con la cara sonriente. novita dijo. ¡que bien, tendremos en nuestro dormitorio el nuevo Arca, si existe! dijo novita super contento, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo de shizuka. en ese momento, doraemon, sacó de su volsillo mágico, un ordenador, que era capaz de procesar cualquier información, y se puso manos a la obra, mientras novita, había ido a jugar con gigante y suneo. dejemos a novita, que juegue con ellos, y volvamos con doraemon. doraemon, tecleó, Arca con querubines en la tapa en forma animal, y una guirnalda en forma de serpiente por los cuatro lados de la tapa. en ese momento, doraemon, dió a la tecla enter, y esperó sentado a que el ordenador le diese la contestación, en el caso de que existiese algún Arca con esa información. dejemos a doraemon, y vallamos al descampado del pueblo en donde ellos vivían. mientras shizuka estaba leyendo más sobre Arqueología, en el centro del descampado, gigante y suneo, jugaban al veisbol, con novita, que se había convertido, gracias a los duros entrenamientos de takeshi gouda, en un excelente jugador. en ese momento, suneo, estaba de bateador, y novita, se encontraba de base, ya que era el que recibía los bates de suneo. en ese momento, suneo, lanzó la pelota de beisvol, y novita, de un solo batazo, coló un jon rom. en ese momento, gigante dijo. ¡así se hace¡novita, eres muy bueno! en ese momento, le tocó el turno, al equipo de las chicas, ya que el partido era de entrenamiento, el que se había acabado. ahora les tocaba jugar un partido de verdad, contra el equipo de las chicas. en ese momento, una chica de pelo rubio y despanpanante, se puso de vateadora, y novita, se puso de base. la chica, lanzó la pelota con fuerza hacia novita, que éste, de un solo batazo, la envió hacia el frente del campo, donde suneo, colo un gran jon rom. equipo novi 1, equipo minamoto 0. en ese momento, le tocó el turno de bateador a gigante, y en la base, se encontraba una chica de pelo pelirrojo, de 14 años de edad, llamada hizumi. gigante dijo. ahora te vás a enterar¡hizumi! dijo gigante, lanzando una bola altísima, que izumi, no pudo golpear. shuneo dijo. ¡Straik 1! dijo suneo, mientras la vola volvió a las manos de gigante. de nuevo, gigante, lanzó una bola, demasiado baja, he hizumi, no la pudo golpear. ¡Straik 2! dijo suneo. mientras que la vola volvió de nuevo a las manos de gigante. en ese mismo momento, gigante, lanzó una vola circular, que hizumi, no logró ver, devido a que iba muy rápida, para ella. ¡Straik 3¡Aut! dijo suneo, a la misma vez, que hizumi, era heliminada de la base, poniéndose en sustitución, una chica de pelo moreno, y de 14 años de edad, llamada anahsi. en ese momento, gigante, golpeó la bola, a lo alto. pero anashi, era muy buena golpeadora, y consiguió mandar la vola a una de sus compañeras, colando esta un buen jon rom. Equipo novi 1, equipo minamoto 1. finalmente, le tocóel turno a novita, de base, y de vateadora, le tocó el turno, a una hermosa y joven niña, de pelo castaño y dos coletas grandes, llamada Kairi. en ese momento, kairi, lanzó la vola con fuerza, que novita, por poco no la consigue parar, pero tubo suerte, y la paró mandándola a uno de sus compañeros, consiguiendo gigante, colar otro jon rom. Equipo novi 2, Equipo minamoto 1. así estuvieron jugando al veisvol casi toda la mañana. finalmente, el partido de los chicos contra las chicas, acabó con una diferencia de. Equipo Novi 62, Equipo minamoto 50. gigante estaba tan contento, que ese día, no le pegó a novita, solo por placer, como el estaba acostumbrado ha hacer todos los días. en ese mismo momento, novita y sus amigos, sin hacer caso a shizuka, que seguía leyendo el libro, comenzaron a jugar a los Tazos. así pues, suneo y gigante, habrieron la partida, colocando cada uno un tazo. en ese momento, novita, colocó 5 tazos, derribando a los 2 que había en el suelo, pasando estos a la mano de novita, ya que los había ganado. suneo dijo. ahora verás novita!dijo suneo, colocando 6 tazos en el suelo. pero gigante dijo. pues yo coloco 10 tazos más, derribando a los séis que había colocado antes suneo. suneo dijo. ¡que suerte tienes, gigante! gigante dijo. a que sí. ahora mismo, tengo 16 tazos. dejemos a novita, gigante, shizuka, y a suneo, que se diviertan, en el descampado, y volvamos a la casa de novita novi, y al dormitorio, en donde en el cual, Doraemon, con otra caja de dorallaquis, esperaba pacientemente, la respuesta del ordenador. después de tan solo 5 horas de espera, el ordenador de doraemon, le dijo. Arca encontrada con esa información. doraemon, dijo. estupendo. así que existe otro Arca. verdad? veamos cual es. en ese momento, doraemon, buscó los documentos relaccionados con el Arca encontrada, por parte del ordenador, y comenzó a leer. diario de hamed, antepasado de yasmín. en ese momento, doraemon dijo. sí si sí. pero el diario es muy largo. voy a poner en el cuadro de búsqueda, la palabra Arca, y así me llevará ante lo que yo quiero saber. dijo doraemon. y así lo hizo. después de teclear la palabra Arca en el cuadro de búsqueda, el diario continuó. después de construir la gran ciudad de Ágrabah, a la madre de yasmín, es decir a sauntered, se le reveló un antepasado suyo, por orden de Alá, y la dijo.

Revelación!

escucha sauntered, sultana de Ágrabah. el señor, Alá me ha hablado. y me ha dicho lo siguiente. harás un Arca de madera de roble tibetano exactamente igual que la que yahbé mandó construir a moisés, y la recubrirás de horo por fuera y por dentro del Arca. cambiarás los 2 querubines que tienen que estar en el centro de la tapa del Arca, por 2 querubines en forma animal concretamente 2 Águilas, una a cada lado del Arca, de manera, de que las 2 únicas Alas de cada Águila se choquen entre sí, dejando entre las 2 Alas un triángulo hueco, que se llamará el oráculo, mediante el cual, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, pueda comunicarse con su pueblo, en caso de que se recurra al Arca. la guirnalda del Arca no será como la del Arca de yahbé. si nó que la cambiarás por una guirnalda de oro en forma de serpiente continua, que recorra los cuatro lados de la tapa del Arca. la parte frontal del Arca no será como la parte frontal del Arca de yahbé, con motivos ebreos. si no que la cambiarás por una parte mas al estilo Árabe. en la parte frontal del Arca, pondrás estampado en oro de color blanco la figura del palacio de Ágrabah. las 4 patas del Arca, no serán como las 4 patas del Arca de yahbé, que contienen motivos ebreos. si no que las cambiarás poniendo en cada pata del Arca recubierta de oro, una imágen estampada en amatista, de las torres del palacio de Ágrabah. una torre por cada pata del Arca. la parte trasera del Arca, tampoco será como la parte trasera del Arca de yahbé. si no que la cambiarás poniendo una imágen estampada en aguamarina, los desiertos de Arabia, estampados en el fondo de aguamarina, en oro blanco. los 2 palos de cada lado del Arca, no serán como los maderos del Arca de yahbé, con motivos hebreos. si no que los cambiarás y pondrás 2 palos a cada lado del arca, de un codo cada uno, en forma de serpiente, y luego los recubrirás de oro blanco y amarillo, cada palo de cada lado del Arca. a cada lado del Arca, deverá haber 2 palos en forma de serpiente. eso es la estructura del Arca, es decir, el Arca en sí. luego, los adornos que tu ya le quieras Añadir, eso es cosa tuya, tienes libre alvedrío. una orden, más me dá Alá, ya que el Arca no va a ser suya. el Arca no deve ser habierta por ningúno de los agrabianos, si estos van con mala intención. es decir, no deve ser abierta por nadie, a menos que este tenga buenas intenciones. pero aún así, el Arca no las tomará por buenas, y fulminará a la persona, que intente tocarla, o abrirla. eso es todo lo que me dijo Alá. dijo la persona antepasada de sauntered. pero antes de desaparecer, dijo. El Arca se llamará, Arca del Reino. dijo el antepasado de sauntered, a la madre de yasmín, y desapareció.

así pues, me vino la madre de yasmín, con las instrucciones dadas por alá, y me puse manos a la obra construyendo así el Arca del Reino, que posterior mente, sería ocultada en un templo. hasta que la princesita yasmín, cumpliese los 8 años de edad. donde una vez más, el Arca del reino fue transladada del templo, a los aposentos de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. donde finalmente, y por orden de la madre, abrieron el Arca del Reino, ya que tan solo ellos podían abrir el Arca del Reino, y ocultaron en el interior del Arca, la diadema de la princesa yasmín, la primera que tubo, convirtiéndose así ésta, en el propiciatorio, que tenía que ser colocado entre los 2 querubines del Arca, por donde ella se comunicaba con los sacerdotes, o con cualquier persona que tubiese el Arca del reino en su poder, bien para infringirle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o bien para vendecirle, si este se lo merecía. luego se guardó en el interior del Arca junto con el transmisor o propiciatorio, la bara mágica de yafar, el tío de yasmín. y por último, se guardó en el interior del Arca, el Anillo de Sauntered, sultana de Ágrabah. finalmente, que yo recuerde, el Arca del Reino, fue cerrada otra vez, y ocultada en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, donde permaneció muchos años ocultada, hasta que hubo una hera en que el Arca del Reino, fue pasando de mano en mano, por los que conquistaban Ágrabah. posteriormente, estos murieron por el trato poco referente que se le dió al Arca del Reino. hasta que finalmente, desapareció sin dejar Rastro de su existencia. fin del diario de hammed. en ese momento, doraemon dijo. así que el Arca del reino, es como el Arca De la alianza, solo que con todo cambiado, y en su interior, se guarda la diadema de yasmín, que es el propiciatorio, la bara mágica de yafar, y el anillo de su madre. bueno, al menos ya tengo la suficiente información, para partir en su búsqueda. y la encontraremos. dijo doraemon, justo en el mismo momento, en que novita, subía por las escaleras, que llevaban a su cuarto. cuando entró en el dijo a doraemon. hola doraemon. como vá eso del Arca? preguntó novita a doraemon. bueno novita, tengo buenas noticias. verás, resulta que el Arca que shizuka ha encontrado, en un libro, es el Arca del Reino. construida por hammed, a las órdenes de sauntered, por la aparición de un antepasado suyo, y que Alá le había encomendado que se lo dijera. dijo doraemon. novita dijo. y que es el Arca del Reino? preguntó novita a doraemon. El Arca Del Reino, es un condensador Eléctrico, que no puede ser tocado por nadie, aunque este tenga buenas intenciones. puesto que el Arca no las tomará por buenas, y le lanzará una descarga Eléctrica de muy fuerte voltaje, matándolo de inmediato. así mismo, nadie. absolutamente nadie que no sea descendiente de la familia de la princesa yasmín, podrá abrir el Arca, ya que encontrará la mas dolorosa de las muertes. dijo doraemon. y que se supone que oculta el Arca Del Reino? preguntó novita a doraemon. el Arca del Reino, esconde en su interior, la diadema de la princesa yasmín, que es el propiciatorio del Arca, la bara mágica de yafar, y el anillo de sauntered. posteriormente, el Arca del Reino, mató a 350 personas, que la tubieron en su poder, por el poco trato referente que le dieron. dijo doraemon. eso quiere decir doraemon, que el Arca del Reino, es en realidad un transmisor, una radio para hablar con yasmín? preguntó novita a doraemon. así es novita. pero no todos podemos hablar con yasmín. tan solo los descendientes, pueden hablar con su antepasada, ya que solo ellos, pueden habrir el Arca, y sacar el propiciatorio, y colocarlo entre los 2 querubines de la tapa del Arca. dijo doraemon. y cuando bamos a salir en su búsca? preguntó novita a doraemon. saldremos mañana por la mañana, muy tempranito. no te apures, porque ya he avisado a todos, y ya saben lo del Arca del Reino. así que mañana, muy de mañana, saldremos, en su búsqueda. dijo doraemon, a la vez, que guardó el ordenador en su bolsillo mágico. después, ya que era casi de noche, doraemon, y novita, salieron del dormitorio, y bajaron a cenar, en donde jazhuki, les preparó la cena, mientras el señor kaiko dijo. que os pasa chicos, os veo muy contentos en esta noche. dijo el padre. así es padre, mañana, muy de mañana, vamos a irnos en busca del Arca del reino perdida! dijo novita contento. el señor kaiko dijo. El Arca del reino perdida? y eso que es? preguntó el padre de novita. en ese momento, doraemon, dijo. El Arca del reino, es, es. ¡Nobita eres un bocazas! gritó doraemon. pero luego dijo. está bien. el Arca del Reino, es un condensador Eléctrico construido por hammed, por órdenes de sauntered, ya que un antepasado suyo, se lo dijo, ya que Alá le había encomendado, que se lo dijera. y guarda en su interior, la diadema de yasmín, que es el propiciatorio del Arca, la bara mágica de yafar, y el anillo de sauntered. dijo doraemon, al señor Kaiko. el padre de novita dijo. entiendo. así que bais a buscarla? preguntó de nuevo. así es, señor. dijo doraemon. ¡pues yo me apunto a la búsqueda del Arca del reino perdida! dijo el señor kaiko. jazhuki dijo. bueno, si mi marido bá¡yo también voy a buscar el Arca del reino Perdida! dijo jazhuki. doraemon dijo. bueno, pues salimos mañana, muy de mañana. dijo doraemon, a la vez, que ya se iba con novita a la cama. en ese momento, Novita pensaba. el Arca del Reino. esa misión es como un sueño, y yo voy ha acerlo realidad! la abriré y veré lo que contiene! dijo para sus adentros. en ese momento, doraemon, dijo. buenas noches, novita. novita dijo. buenas noches, tengo ganas¡de que sea mañana, ya para poder salir en busca del Arca del Reino perdida! dijo novita, a la vez que se durmió acostado en aquella cama japonesa, del reino de japón, que era donde vivían ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3. Doraemon y la pandilla, Salen en busca del Arca Del Reino Perdida.

eran ya las 4:00 de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando en el interior del ropero, el despertador de Doraemon, comenzó a sonar de inmediato. en ese mismo instante, el gato cósmico del siglo XXII, se levantó de su cama japonesa, y sacó de su volsillo mágico un Móvil del siglo XXII, capaz de mandar el mismo mensaje de Texto que tu escribas en él, a todos los móviles del mundo entero. en ese momento, doraemon, apuntó los 3 números de teléfono de los amigos de novita, en su móvil del Siglo XXII. es decir, el de gigante, el de Suneo, y como nó, el de la novia de Novita, shizuka. posteriormente, escribió. "chicos, ya es la hora. el próximo avión que nos sale hacia Arabia, es a las 5:00 de la mañana. por lo tanto, quiero que todos os encontréis en el Aeropuerto de japón, ya que nosotros, en seguida, iremos para allá. y por cierto, que shizuka, se traiga por lo menos. 50 yens, ya que los vamos a necesitar. nada más, eso es todo, por ahora" escribió doraemon en el móvil. finalmente, le dió al botón "Enviar" y el mensaje, fue enviado a esos 3 móviles. en ese momento, doraemon, saltó del ropero, y llamó a novita. ¡Novita¡novita¡venga, que ya es la hora! gritó doraemon, al mismo tiempo, en el que movía a novita de un lado a otro. finalmente, novita, se despertó, y dijo a Doraemon. hola doraemon, buenos días. que hora es? preguntó el muchacho. son las 4:10 de la mañana. venga, vístete, que no tenemos todo el día. dijo doraemon, al mismo tiempo, en el que pedía a los almacenes del siglo XXII, mas pastel traductor, ya que lo iban a necesitar. en ese momento, novita, se levantó de la cama, mas contento que unas pascuas. se arregló el pelo, ya que lo tenía enmarañado de dormir en esas camas. finalmente, salió con dirección al cuarto de baño, mientras pensaba. El Arca del Reino Perdida. esa misión, no nos será fácil. pero nosotros, la encontraremos, ya que somos los mejores. dijo novita, mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño. finalmente, novita, se metió en la ducha, y comenzó a ducharse y a enjabonarse, mientras canturreaba una canción. por el otro lado, el gato doraemon, fue a avisar a la madre de novita, la señora jazhuki, y al padre de novita, el señor kaiko. tras 3 minutos después, jazhuki, ya se encontraba en el salón comedor, preparando los basos, para desayunar. mientras que el señor kaiko, decía a doraemon. oye doraemon. que tal está novita? preguntó kaiko. huu, novita está muy bien. de echo, ahora mismo, está duchándose, en el cuarto de baño. es que no le oyes cantar? preguntó doraemon. ha, sí. se le olle cantar, algo así como vamos a ir a por el Arca del Reino perdida, la la la lá. dijo kaiko. sí, está obsesionado con encontrar el Arca del reino. y la verdad, es que yo estoy entusiasmado. pero no para abrirla, claro. dijo doraemon. oye doraemon. es posible que cuando tengamos el Arca Del Reino En nuestro poder, nos ayude a que no nos quedemos sin dinero en la vida? preguntó kaiko. bueno, hay una teoría que encontré ayer, que dice así. cualquiera que posea el Arca Del Reino en su poder, será invencible, y podrá obtener todo lo que quiera. así que si damos crevilididad a esa teoría, es posible que podamos obtener dinero ilimitado. pero de todas formas, cuando la encontremos, la venderemos, para que nos dén una buena fortuna. dijo doraemon. el señor kaiko dijo. así es, la venderemos, y nos darán una buena fortuna, por ella. dijo el señor kaiko, a la vez, que ya bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio, acompañado por Doraemon. en ese momento, la señora jazhuki, les esperaba en el salón comedor, y les dijo. Doraemon, kaiko, aquí tenéis buestro desayuno. dijo jazhuki, a la vez que a doraemon, le puso una bandeja delante de él, con grandes y jugosos dorallaquis. y a kaiko, su desalluno, que él siempre está acostumbrado a tomar. en ese momento, los 3 presentes, se sentaron en el suelo del comedor, y esperaron la llegada de novita, que aún seguía en la ducha. varios minutos mas tarde, el joven y apuesto novita, salió de su dormitorio, después de haber estado en la ducha, y apareció en el salón comedor, dispuesto a tomarse su tazón de leche con galletas, que a él, siempre le gustaban. en ese mismo instante, novita dijo. haber papá, mamá. tenéis preparadas las cosas? preguntó el chico. la señora jazhuki dijo a su hijo. así es, novita. yo ya tengo todo preparado. así que no tienes porqué preocuparte por nada. dijo jazhuki. el señor kaiko dijo a su hijo. yo también lo tengo todo a punto novita, así que no debes preocuparte de nada, en absoluto. dijo el señor kaiko, a la vez, que mostraba a su hijo, la maleta, con todo lo necesario. novita dijo a doraemon. y tu doraemon, lo tienes todo apunto? preguntó el muchacho. no te preocupes novita, lo tengo todo apunto. tengo mi volsillo mágico, todos los dorallaquis, que me voy a zampar, y nada más, puesto que yo no tengo equipaje. dijo doraemon, al mismo tiempo, en el que ya se ponía de pié, después de haberse terminado su desayuno. novita, se terminó su desayuno, al igual que el padre i la madre, y los 3 se pusieron de pié. finalmente, doraemon dijo. muy bien chicos, vámonos¡rumbo a la aventura! dijo doraemon, a la vez que salía del interior de su casa, a la misma vez, que novita, y sus padres. después de que el señor kaiko cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, los 4 se alejaron de aquella casa de japón, quedándose ésta, muy triste y solitaria. dejemos la casa de los novi, sola y triste, y vallamos al camino de las calles frías de japón. en donde en las cuales, la familia novi, estaba caminando con dirección hacia el Aeropuerto de Tokyo, japón. en ese mismo instante, novita dijo a Doraemon. oye doraemon, por donde vamos a empezar a buscar el Arca Del Reino Perdida? preguntó novita a doraemon. no lo sé novita, cuando lleguemos a las tierras Árabes, ya empezaremos por alguna parte. dijo doraemon, al tiempo en que iban caminando hacia el Aeropuerto. la señora jazhuki preguntó a doraemon. oye doraemon. que se supone que sale del Interior del Arca Del Reino si esta es abierta por otra persona que no sean los descendientes de yasmín? preguntó la señora jazhuki a doraemon. vamos a ver, así. verás jazhuki, si el Arca del Reino es abierta por otra persona que no sean los descendientes de yasmín, del interior del Arca Del Reino, Saldrán. Relámpagos, Fuego, poder de Yasmín, o algo así, matando así al intruso que haya osado abrir el Arca. dijo doraemon. jazhuki dijo. ha, vaya. es un arma, vastante peligrosa. dijo la madre de novita. así es. si no se sabe emplear con grandes fines, es muy peligrosa. dijo doraemon. finalmente, y después de estar 40 minutos caminando por las grandes calles frías de japón, los 4 familiares novi, llegaron al Aeropuerto de Tokyo, japón, encontrándose con Gigante, suneo, y shizuka, que dijo. hola doraemon, he traido los 50 yens, que me has pedido. dijo shizuka, entregándole a doraemon, los 50 yens. doraemon dijo. bien, es hora de duplicar la cantidad de dinero. con la. ¡Máquina duplicadora! dijo doraemon, mientras sacaba de su volsillo mágico, algo parecido a una caja registradora. luego continuó su explicación. esta máquina, tiene la capacidad, de duplicar cualquier cantidad de dinero que necesitemos, en un montón de nuevo dinero de curso legal. dijo doraemon. shizuka, viendo las intenciones de Doraemon, le preguntó. y que significa eso doraemon? preguntó shizuka. verás shizuka, esta máquina, si tu le introduces los 50 yens, de que dispones, la máquina duplicadora, lo registrará en su memoria, y preguntará a cuanto lo quieres duplicar. por lo tanto, si tu escribes una cantidad, mayor, a la que dispones, la máquina, sacará millones y millones de billetes de yens. dijo doraemon. shizuka dijo a doraemon. y que hago ahora? preguntó la niña. doraemon dijo. solamente, coloca los 50 yens, en la ranura de billetes de yens, y verás lo que pasa a continuación. dijo doraemon. así pues, shizuka, colocóun billete de 50 yens, en la ranura de billetes de yens, y acontinuación, la máquina duplicadora, duplicó esa cantidad de 50 yens, en millones de billetes de 50 yens, por lo que ya disponían de9 millones de yens, para sus gastos. en ese momento, gigante dijo. ¡baya, eso si que es tener dinero! dijo gigante asombrado. en ese momento, todos comenzaron a hablar del gran milagro de la máquina duplicadora de doraemon, mientras iban corriendo a la taquilla de billetes de avión. el señor kaiko, dijo a doraemon. oye doraemon, si quieres yo pagaré los billetes de avión. de acuerdo? preguntóel señor kaiko. no hace falta. los billetes de avión, ya los pagará shizuka, ya que de ella es el dinero. dijo doraemon, a medida, que se iban acercando a la taquilla de billetes. ya ante la taquillera, novita dijo. buenos días. quería 7 billetes de abión, hacia Arabia. dijo novita, a la taquillera. la taquillera dijo. los quiere solo de ida? o de ida y vuelta. preguntó la taquillera a novita. novita dijo. cuanto valen los 7 billetes de avión hacia Arabia? preguntó novita a la taquillera. la taquillera dijo. bueno, es que eso depende del billete que quieras. dijo la taquillera. novita dijo. como que depende del billete que yo quiera. a que se debe eso? preguntó novita. verás novita. los 7 billetes solo de ida y en primera clase, cuestan 100 yens. y los 7 billetessolo de ida y en segunda clase, solo cuestan 50 yens. mientras que los 7 billetes de ida y vuelta en primera clase cuestan 200 yens, y los 7 billetes de ida y vuelta en segunda clase, cuestan 100 yens. dijo la taquillera a novita. ha, era eso. bueno, pues quiero solo 7 billetes de avión hacia Arabia, solo de ida, ya que no sé cuando vamos a volver. dijo novita a la taquillera. de primera clase? o de segunda? preguntó la mujer a novita. de primera clase, contestó novita. en ese momento, lataquillera, preparó 7 billetes de avión hacia Arabia, de ida y en primera clase, y se los entregó a novita, diciéndole. son 100 yens. dijo la mujer a novita. en ese mismo instante, novita dijo a shizuka. haber shizuka, acoquina 100 yens, que eso es lo que cuestan. en ese mismo instante, shizuka, se acercó hacia la taquillera, y le dijo. señorita, tome, los 100 yens, que cuestan los billetes. dijo shizuka ala taquillera. la taquillera, tomó los 100 yens, y dijo a los 7 pasajeros. bien muchachos, deberán envarcar por la puerta 8 de envarque. disfruten del viaje. dijo la taquillera a los 7 muchachos, mientras les acompañaba hasta la puerta 8 de envarque, ya que eran prácticamente ya las 5:00 de la mañana, ya que eran las 4:56 de la madrugada. en ese momento, la pequeña shizuka, dijo a doraemon. oye doraemon. ahora como se supone que vamos a envarcar en el Avión? preguntó shizuka. a doraemon. pues muy sencillo shizuka, nos esperaremos a que se habran las puertas del avión, y nos subiremos en él. como si nó? dijo doraemon. en ese mismo instante, gigante, dijo a novita. oye novita, procura no estropear el viaje con tus tonterías y necedades. ji ji ji ji ji ji ji jí. se rió gigante. novita, por el contrario dijo. ¡ya basta gigante¡no quiero que te buelvas a meter con migo durante todo el viaje! te ha quedado claro? dijo novita, enfadado. gigante dijo a novita. ¡cállate novita! yo haré lo que me plazca! gruñó gigante a novita. pero eso no fue la pesadilla de novita, ya que suneo, el mejor amigo de gigante, se metió también con novita. en ese momento, el reloj del aeropuerto, dió las 5:00 de la mañana, y la recepcionista, dijo a través de la megafonía. ¡atención señores pasajeros con el buelo, con destino a Arabia. hagan el favor de dirigirse al escáner para poder envarcar en el avión! dijo la recepcionista a través de la megafonía. en ese momento, doraemon, dijo a sus amigos, y a los padres de novita. bien chicos. ahora, vamos al escáner que se emcuentra un poco más allá de la puerta de envarque. dijo doraemon. en ese momento, novita dijo. ¡que¡perderemos el Avión hacia Arabia! dijo novita con preocupación. en ese momento, un policía del aeropuerto, les dijo. bien chicos, como veo que estáis en problemas, yo os voy a llevar hacia el escáner, para que podáis pasar todos vuestros objetos personales, antes de envarcar, en el avión. dijo el policía, a la vez, que acompañaba a los 7 chicos hacia el escáner. una vez, en él, doraemon, pasó por su interior, la caja de dorallaquis, y el volsillo mágico, que salieron, por el otro lado. le tocó el turno a shizuka, que pasó por el interior del escáner, los libros de Arqueología, y una maleta, con su ropa, y cosas para el aseo, que también salieron por el otro lado. después, le tocó el turno a taqueshi gouda, que metió en el interior del escáner, una gran maleta, con sus objetos personales. y como lo demás, también salió por el otro lado del escáner. ahora, le tocaba el turno a shuneo, que pasó por el interior del escáner, una gran caja, que contenía sus coches de juguete, y sus otros juguetes, a la vez, que pasaba también por el interior del escáner, una maleta grande, que contendría posiblemente, sus objetos personales. que pasaron también hacia el otro lado del escáner luego, le tocó el turno a la señorita jazhuki, y al señor kaiko, que pasaron su equipaje, a través del escáner. saliendo estos, por el otro lado del mismo. en ese mismo momento, doraemon dijo al guardia jurado. bien, ya estamos todos, señor policía. dijo el gato cósmico. en ese momento, el policía del aeropuerto, los llevó de nuevo al Avión, cuando por la megafonía se anunciaba. ¡última llamada para los viajeros del vuelo con destino a Arabia. hagan el favor de envarcar por la puerta número 8 de envarque! dijo la chica recepcionista. en ese momento, el policía del aeropuerto, acomodó a los chicos, y a doraemon, cada uno en el asiento, que le correspondía. después dijo. que tengáis buen viaje, chicos. dijo el guardia. doraemon y todos los que iban con él, le contestaron. muchas gracias señor, así lo esperamos. dijeron los chicos, mientras que el policía, se vajaba del avión, al mismo tiempo, en el que éste, cerraba sus puertas. acto seguido, el avión, puso en marcha sus motores, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, por la pista de vuelo. finalmente, el avión, comenzó a elevarse hacia Arriba, al tiempo en el que sus ruedas traseras, comenzaron a desaparecer, dentro del compartimento. al final del todo, el avión, despegó del aeropuerto, dejando la capital de Tokyo, japón, muy atrás. mientras tanto, en el interior del avión, doraemon, comenzó a decir. bien chicos. en vista, de que nos dirigimos a Arabia, voy a deciros el motivo de nuestro viaje hacia las tierras Árabes. dijo doraemon a sus amigos. gigante dijo. bueno, vale, como quieras. dijo gigante. shuneo dijo. por mí, me da igual. dijo shuneo. shizuka dijo. vale, explícanos el motivo, de porque vamos hacia Arabia. dijo shizuka. doraemon, dijo. bueno. pues el verdadero motivo de porque vamos hacia las tierras Árabes, es porque vamos en busca del Arca del Reino Perdida. dijo doraemon. shuneo dijo. el Arca delreino queeeeeeé? preguntó incrédulo shuneo. gigante dijo. sí, eso, explica eso del Arca perdida esa, porque no nos hemos aclarado, en absoluto. dijo gigante. por el contrario, shizuka dijo a doraemon. que Arca es esa doraemon? preguntó la chica. bueno, en vista de que no sabéis la historia del Arca del Reino Perdida, os la voy a contar. dijo doraemon, colocando los asientos en posición circular, y colocándose él posteriormente, en el centro del círculo. después, doraemon, comenzó su relato. hace ya en los tiempos de hammed, la ciudad de Ágrabah, fue construida por fín. pero resulta que a la madre de yasmín, sauntered, se le reveló un antepasado suyo, por orden de Alá, y le ordenó que construyese un Arca de madera de roble tibetano exáctamente igual de grande y alta, que la que mandó yahbé construir a moisés. dijo doraemon, de tal modo que ellos entendiesen. al ver doraemon, que no había preguntas de ningún tipo, prosiguió su relato. los 2 querubines de la tapa del Arca, serán en forma animál, 2 Águilas más o menos, de tal forma que las 2 alas chocaran entre sí, de tal modo, que quedase un triángulo hueco entre los 2 querubines, al cual llamaría oráculo. dijo doraemon. pero como nadie preguntaba, continuó. la guirnalda de oro que deve recorrer los cuatro lados de la tapa del Arca, deverá ser en forma de serpiente continua. dijo doraemon. en este punto del tema, shizuka dijo. así que la parte que yo ví de la Tapa del Arca, eran los 2 querubines, y la guirnalda de oro. nó? preguntó shizuka a doraemon. así es, eso es lo que tuviste. bueno, prosigo. y así, instrucción por instrucción, el Arca fue terminada, a los 3 días siguientes. en ese mismo instante, en el que el arca fue terminada, fue ocultada bajo las catacumbas de un templo, donde permaneció hasta que la princesita yasmín, cumplió los 8 años de edad. posteriormente, el Arca fue transladada a sus aposentos, en el palacio real de Ágrabah, desde las catacumbas del templo. una vez que el Arca fue transladada a los aposentos de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, la madre de yasmín, es decir, la propia sauntered, abrió el Arca, y posteriormente, se ordenó que en el interior del Arca, se guardase, la diadema de yasmín, la primera que tubo, convirtiéndose así ésta en el propiciatorio del Arca, que deverá ser colocada entre los 2 querubines de la tapa del Arca. luego, se guardó en el Arca, la bara mágica de yafar, tío de yasmín. y por último, se guardó en el Arca, el anillo de sauntered, madre de yasmín. finalmente, el arca fue cerrada. posteriormente, fue transladada hacia lo más profundo de las mazmorras de palacio, ya que no se le permitía a nadie, tocar el arca, y mucho menos abrirla, si este no era descendiente de la familia de yasmín, si esa persona, no quería encontrar la más dolorosa de las muertes, puesto que el Arca, no era más que un condensador Eléctrico. bueno, no era, y es un condensador Eléctrico. posteriormente, el Arca, permaneció ocultada en lo mas profundo de las mazmorras, unos 3 años. hasta que finalmente, en las guerras de Ágrabah, el Arca, fue pasando de mano en mano, hasta que finalmente, desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de ella. por cierto, que el Arca, se llama, El Arca del Reino. dijo doraemon, añadiendo. así que por eso, vamos hacia Arabia, para intentar encontrar el Arca del Reino Perdida. finalizó doraemon. en ese momento, shuneo dijo a doraemon. entonces, es posible que dentro del Arca del reino perdida, se encuentren todavía los 3 objetos que se guardaron en ella? preguntó suneo. bueno, claro que se encontrarán todavía los 3 objetos que se guardaron en ella. dijo doraemon a shuneo. gigante, dijo. perdón doraemon. pero que es el Arca del reino perdida, es que no seguí bien la conversación. añadió gigante. no importa gigante. verás. el Arca del reino perdida, es un condensador Eléctrico, que fulmina a cualquier persona que ose tocarla y mucho menos abrirla, si esta no es descendiente de yasmín. dijo doraemon, a gigante, para que al menos, entendiese, de que iba el tema. en ese momento, gigante dijo. ha, ya veo. así que por eso desapareció de la faz de la tierra? preguntó gigante a doraemon. nó, en alguna parte, tiene que estar. y esa es nuestra misión, encontrarla. dijo doraemon a gigante. al instante, novita y shizuka, preguntaron a doraemon. oye doraemon. y que se supone que sale del interior del Arca Del Reino Perdida? preguntaron novita y shizuka. bueno. pues del interior del Arca del Reino Perdida, salen, Relámpagos, fuego, poder de yasmín, o algo así. dijo doraemon. así, pregunta tras pregunta, los amigos de doraemon, se enteraron de lo que iban a buscar, por las tierras Árabes del reino. no obstante, el viaje, continuó sin problemas, mientras nuestros amigos, desayunaban, un menú convinado, que ofrecía el Avión. después de haber desayunado, novita dijo. no será fácil la búsqueda del Arca Del Reino Perdida. verdad? shizuka dijo a novita. si solo vamos a buscarla nosotros, nó. pero no me atrevería a decir, que más Arqueólogos, hayan ido en su búsca, ya que el Arca del reino perdida, era muy codiciada por muchos Agrabianos, como estoy leyendo en este libro. ya que por eso, se usó en grandes guerras del reino Árabe, llegando el Arca a causar, grandes destrozos en las armaduras de los soldados enemigos, provocándoles después, la muerte inmediata. dijo shizuka. doraemon, intervino y dijo. así es shizuka. el Arca del Reino, era muy poderosa, y algunos Agrabianos, la consideraban un objeto sagrado. no obstante, cuando en grandes fiestas Agrabianas, se tenía que rezar al Mísmo Alá, se sacaba el Arca del Reino, ya que de que por el simple hecho de que fue construida por órdenes de Alá, aunque luego fuese destinada para yasmín, a quien pertenece el Arca, y se rezaba delante del Arca, con el Propiciatorio sacado, y colocado entre los 2 querubines de la tapa del Arca. dijo doraemon. suneo dijo. Eso explica el que el Arca, no se pueda tocar, y mucho menos abrir por cualquiera. dijo shuneo. doraemon dijo. nó sí. yasmín, en esetérmino, lo dejó bastante claro. el Arca no la podrá tocar nadie, y mucho menos abrir nadie, que no sean mis descendientes. cualquier persona que no sean mis descendientes, ose tocar el Arca, y mucho menos abrir el Arca, morirá a manos del Arca. dijo doraemon. gigante dijo a novita. ya ves novita, que orguyosa era la princesa yasmín, para no dejar tocar el Arca, y mucho menos Abrir el Arca, a cualquier persona, si ésta no era descendiente suyo. dijo gigante. novita, añadió. supongo que porque para ellos, eso que ocultaba el Arca, era sagrado, y no se podía profanar. y solo los que realmente sabían como manejar el propiciatorio, podían abrir el Arca, y tocar el Arca. y esos eran los descendientes de la familia de yasmín. dijo novita. correcto novita. dijo doraemon. nosotros solamente, podemos observar el Arca del Reino. pero no podemos tocarla, ni mucho menos abrirla. dijo doraemon. finalmente, después de una tarde de preguntas he incógnitas sobre el Arca del Reino Perdida, el Avión, continuó volando, por el cielo de color anbar y morado por arriba, hacia su destino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4. doraemon y la pandilla, llegan a las tierras de Arabia. comienza la búsqueda del Arca del Reino Perdida, y es la primera Noche de Sexo Para Shizuka.


End file.
